Reunion in Havana
by Loki's Only Love
Summary: Javier and Katey reunited at a long time apart...one shot for now


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters i am only using them for my own enjoyment.**

**A/N: So yes you will notice that there is an 18 year gap from the time the two characters last saw each other. it was done on purpose as to keep to historial record. in 1977 the embargo to Cuba was lifted so Americans were again allowed to reenter the country. I have read many were she returns only a few years later and it bothered me cuz it was not historically accurate. Anyway I might continue this depending on readership and reviews otherwise it stays as it is a one shot. I also would like to thank Hippogriff-Tamer for looking this over for me. **

Havana. She looked around trying to reacquaint herself to her old home. Funny how this place had become home to her even though she had only lived here for two months during her senior year in high school. But, as the saying goes, home is where the heart is and her heart was here in Havana. She only hoped that the he had missed her as much as she had missed him. Javier. How she missed him. She had known when she left that she had feeling for him, deep feelings. Yet, it wasn't until she was back in the states did she realize that she loved him. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the airport and hopefully into her new life.

Javier sat in his bedroom his head in his hands wondering if he would ever see Katey again. It had been almost eighteen years since the last time he had seen the love of his life. His brother, Carlos, had finally gotten his life together and had even tried to get him to go out with other women. But he just could not do it. He had gone out once, shortly after Katey had left, but halfway through the date he had felt like he was betraying her and had taken the woman home. He didn't even remember her name nor did he want to. All he could think of was her, Katey. He moaned as her name reverberated through his head. He missed her so much. He wished their promise to each other hadn't ended up being a lie.

After the revolution, Castro and the United States government had made it impossible for any mail to come or go from Cuba so he had been unable to write her or her him. There was one thing that niggled at the back of his mind though and it was one of the reason he was desperate to see her again. Had a physical part of him gone with her when she left? She had said that she was taking him with her just as he had told her that he was keeping her there with him. Could she have been pregnant with their child when she left? The thought plagued his mind. Now that the embargo had been lifted and Americans were once again allowed into Cuba he wondered if she would return. He hoped so but there was doubt there too. What if she had moved on?

Katey walked out of the Oceania Hotel and towards the La Rosa Negra. If there was one place where she knew she would find him it would be there. As she walked she wondered if they had ever crowned a new king and queen. It had been eighteen years after all. She wondered also how she was going to tell him her deepest, most painful secret. Just the thought of his reaction to what she knew she was going to have to tell him made her heart lurch in pain. She stopped in front of the place that held so many beautiful memories before taking a deep breath and walking in.

Her reaction was nearly the same as it had been the first time she had walked into the place. The beat of the music called to her on a primal level. There was only one man she wished to dance with. Her eyes scanned the grating and grinding bodies on the dance floor but could not spot him. Slowly she walked to the bar and ordered a drink not expecting the bartender to recognize her.

"The Queen of La Rosa Negra has returned!" his declaration was loud enough that a hush rushed through the crowd and the dancers on the floor stopped moving to look in her direction before a cheer went up. Katey was surprised by this. She was sure that they had crowned another as queen. Just then a man came walking towards her, the look on his face was one of pure wonder and joy. She knew instantly who he was. When he stopped before her there was no mistaking who stood before her especially when he gave her his signature grin and pulled her towards him and to the dance floor beyond.

No words passed between them instead the crowd parted and the music began. Their old routine came back like no time had passed between them. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronization. The need to be in each other's arms after all the time spent apart was paramount. When the dance ended he did not let her go but kept an arm firmly wrapped around her as he led her outside.

"Katey there is something I would like to ask you," he began as soon as they were out in the cool night air.

"What is it?" she asked curious though her eyes never left his.

"I…that is… do you remember the night we spent together?"

She tried to hide a grimace at his words. It wasn't like that night wasn't the most perfect night of her life but it was what came of it that caused the grimace in the first place. She nodded and waited for him to ask her the question she knew was coming.

"Did we…did you…I guess I am trying to ask if…" he stopped to gather his racing thoughts before continuing. "Katey, did you become pregnant that night?"

She tried not to break down at his words and could only nod her head in the affirmative.

"You mean you...I… we…"

"No," was all she said but he caught the sorrow behind her words and in her eyes.

Again tears gathered in her eyes and a sob caught in her throat. He pulled her flush against her and allowed her to grieve the loss of their child. He was speechless and shocked. He had impregnated her that night but he wondered what had happened for her to lose the child she had carried. "What happened?" he whispered against her temple.

And before she could stop herself she spilled out the entire sordid story of what had happened after they had parted.

"When we got back to the states I began feeling sick. At first I thought it was simply stress but when I began getting sick almost every morning I knew that what had happened on the beach that night had left me pregnant. At first, I was scared not knowing how I was going to raise this child on my own but then that thought had me realizing that I wanted this child more than I had ever wanted anything in my life." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts then continued.

"I…I wanted our baby so much. I couldn't hide my pregnancy for long and when my mother found out she basically disowned me. She said either I got rid of the baby or I was no longer her daughter. I refused to get rid of my baby so she followed through with her threat and disowned me. I couldn't do it, Javier. I just could not lose you or even a small piece of you! She kicked me out of the house and left me with nothing but the clothes on my back. My father and sister managed to get me a small apartment and gave me enough money to get by for a month but that was all they could do."

"I managed to find a job to support myself; I finished school and then when I was about seven and a half months pregnant I was walking along the road on the sidewalk when a drunk driver spun out of control that was the last thing I remembered until I woke up six months later in the hospital. That's when I was told that the accident had caused me to lose my baby. I was devastated. I just wanted my parents there but they had all but abandoned me. I wasn't even sure if they even knew I had been in an accident. It took me almost an entire year before I was able to walk again."

He was on the verge of tears but there was anger in his countenance by the end of her story. How dare her parents abandon her when she had needed them the most? It made him wish that she had never left. True, he didn't have much to offer her but he would have found a way to take care of both her and their child. He continued to hold her rocking her gently in his arms and waiting for her tears to stop.

Katey finally managed to stop sobbing and looked up at the man she had never been able to release from her heart or her mind. "You are not angry with me?"

"Katey, why would I be angry with you, what happened to you was an accident it wasn't something that you did on purpose."

"I know but I still blame myself for it happening in the first place, I should have moved out of the way," she whimpered.

"It's not your fault. None of what happened is your fault."

She still could not seem to stop the flow of tears.

"I am sorry, mi amor," he said softly wiping away the tears that had started to fall down her pale face.

"Jav…" she did not finish his name because he had pulled her into a heart stopping kiss. This kiss was so different from the ones they had shared years ago. This kiss was filled with longing and suppressed passion and need. When they broke apart there was so much need in both of their eyes that they could hardly suppress it. He finally pulled back and without saying a word they left the club.

**A/N:**

**If you guys want me to continue this you will have to let me know...**


End file.
